Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel crystalline form of 2-{3-[2-(1-{[3,5-bis(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]acetyl}piperidin-4-yl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4,5-dihydro-1,2-oxazol-5-yl}-3-chlorophenylmethanesulphonate, to a process for the preparation of this novel crystalline form, to the advantageous use for the preparation of stable application forms, and to the use thereof for controlling plant-pathogenic harmful fungi in and/or on plants or in and/or on seed of plants.
Description of Related Art